Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 6 - getting off, Ladrien
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 6


Neither Marinette nor Adrien could believe what just happened, but it would be difficult to judge which of the two teenagers considered the situation more awkward. Adrien was still surprised that the Parisian superheroine was now a frequent visitor in his house; for Marinette, disguised in her costume, sitting in Adrien Agreste's laps felt like a distant fantasy, seemingly removed from reality that suddenly came true. And yet, evening by evening, they continued their get-togethers, which at some point they had to call by their true names: dates.

Kissing changed everything, both for better and worse. They were finally a couple, satisfying their teenage desires, whilst still being limited and distant - at that moment Marinette was too afraid to take her mask off. The point of no return has been crossed, lies were told - or to be more precise, no truth has been spoken - and they will have to deal with that later.

Not to mention that to top everything, Chat all of sudden became even more clingy and flirtatious with her - almost as if he knew, which caused her to craft her excuses for missing their patrols. Or perhaps she just noticed it more now.

Well, at least there is no way in hell Chat will know about that, Marinette thought, trying to calm her breath.

When she started making out with Adrien, everything felt fine, at least for a moment. Their kisses grew in length and strength, hands roaming their backs. Then Marinette moved her hips in his lap, and once she found the rhythm, she couldn't stop. It didn't help that Adrien accompanied her in their heated choreography, reacting to her movements with ones of his own. Marinette didn't have time to stop the warmth quickly building up in her loins and soon she filled Adrien's mouth with her needy moan, breaking both the kiss and the spell the two were seemingly under the whole time.

She was still shivering, trying to contain the wave of pleasure radiating through her body, which was even more difficult now, when she had to look straight at the flabbergasted Adrien, who was slwoly coming to realisation of what he just caused. Their eyes darted down, to where their bodies touched, and they both saw a few darker spots appearing on Ladybug's pristine red suit.

At once, they both started uttering their apologies before Ladybug scuttled to the empty spot in the sofa, covering her thighs with a pillow.

\- Adrien... I- I don't know how it happened... - she whispered.

Of course you know, you dumbass, she replied to herself. There is only one way to make it happen, and you exceeded yourself today.

\- No, Ladybug, it's my fault - Adrien interrupted, shying away - I shouldn't let myself provoke you.

For the first time since she left his laps, Ladybug looked at him, her eyes filled with mixture of embarrassment and regret.

\- Can I use the bathroom? - Ladybug asked after a few moments of even more humiliating silence, unable to responding to Adrien's forgiving explanations.  
\- S-Sure, no problem. - he nodded

Still keeping the pillow over her crotch, Ladybug disappeared behind the door leading to his personal bathroom. Once he heard the water flowing, Adrien instinctively turned around, even though at least two walls separated him from Ladybug. Ladybug. The girl he just made climax in his lap, on his sofa, whilst both his father and Natalie were in the house, Adrien thought. His heart was till beating at increased pace and Adrien knew he will need some time to let that thought fully sink in.

Several minutes have passed, and Adrien was not feeling any better - he should be weirdly proud of what he has achieved, but the look in Ladybug's eyes filled him with fear that he shouldn't have succumbed to his raging hormones, no matter how appetising the prospect of Ladybug riding him was.

He expected Plagg to wake up any minute now, ready to make fun of him, or perhaps sarcastically congratulate on getting to the base that they shouldn't have even thought about yet. He unzipped his bag, hoping Plagg won't jump out babbling about cheese, but his Kwami, fortunately was still snoring, unaware of the whole conundrum. Adrien carried the bag to the other side of the room, locking it in the wardrobe, worried that the clunking sound of the washing machine would wake Plagg up.

Only when he closed the door, Adrien realised the washing machine was on.

Steam and warm air from the shower filled the room, causing the hair on Adrien's neck to stand out, especially when he heard the slow, wet footsteps approaching him from behind.

She was going to use his robes, surely.

Adrien turned around and almost immediately was pinned to the wall by the superheroine, repeating their ravenous kissing session from before, pushing the point of no return far beyond the horizon.

The robes wouldn't have matched the mask anyway, he thought.


End file.
